The Fangirls Sleepover
by Spunky the Hamster
Summary: Ok I'm not good at summarys and this is my first fic so here it goes. Hot anime guys have been kidnapped. Why are they being kidnapped?, where are they? to find out why fangirls are taking their faviorte anime people to April's basement READ and REVIEW
1. Kenshin gets kidnapped

"Kenshin Sano where are you guys I need your help to move some stuff" Karou yelled from the dojo.  
  
"Hurry up Kenshin we need to get outta here before she finds us." Sano whispered "Sorry Sano but I cannot leave yet that I cant. First I need to finish the laundry then I must ask Miss Karou why she was yelling" Kenshin said with his rurouni smile.  
  
Suddenly Sano and Kenshin heard someone yell "Quick Sano, Kenshin this way! Theres no time to explain but" "Aoshi is that you! It is you what happened!" Sano almost screamed. "Be quiet or they'll hear you! Hurry up before they catch us!" he whispered  
  
"It's aright Aoshi calm down what happened" Kenshin said, with a hint of amber in his eyes. "Fangirls, Kenshin Fangirls." He managed to cough out.  
  
"Sano look out!!!!!!" he screamed as a dart filled with sleeping potion hit him. "run Sano run find help!" he said before fainting.  
  
Hearing this he leapt to his feet and ran out the door he didn't know where he was running, but he knew he had to find help. Suddenly out of nowhere he realizes he ran to Megumi's clinic. Suddnly Megumi appears next to him  
  
"Sano! Are you aright what happned!!" She said, "Megumi I-it was horrible th-they got Kenshin and Aoshi" he stuttered "Shhhhhhhh everything's gonna be alright" Suddenly he felt a sting in his arm and started to get drowsy Me-Megumi whats going on" "Sorry Sano but you have to come to the sleepover to" a voice said "All the fangirls would hate it if you weren't there" Y-YOU!!" he said right befor passing out  
  
"Put him with the others. We're ready for our sleepover now!!!!!!" Gogo said as a brainwashed Sojuiro picked up the passed out Sano and brought him to April's basement "Girls let the sleepover begin"  
  
Hey people Spunky here so how do you like it so far? If you review it I'll put your name in the story with the guy you want in it. And the guy doesn't have to be from Rurouni Kenshin either. Plus I need Sleepover games and question for truth or dare.So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review Review Review Review Review And did I mention REWIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And this is my first fic so be nice ( 


	2. whats going on?

I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but my computer crashed and then my friend Purcell died of cancer. But I finally have gotten to putting up this next chapter. Its been writtin for a while but I am just posting it now.  
  
"Sano wats going on Kenshin said as he woke up to find himself tied up in a room with other bishes (spelling?)  
  
"Quiet Kenshin before they here you" a voice from the other side of the room said.  
  
"Oro? Duo!!! What are you dong here your from another series."  
  
Kenshin asked before hearing a voice from upstairs say "Hey Gogo did you hear something Maby some of our bishes our up." Suddenly everyone got a scarred horror filled expressions on their faces. "It dosent matter we'll be down there as soon as Karou finishes baking cookies for them.  
  
When Kenshin and sano heard that they started to relize where they were. "Why are we here I do not understand that I don't .'  
  
"Let me explain"Naroku from Inuyasha said (Hey there has to be one person who likes him) "apparently ther is a fangirl con/sleepover and the wanted us to come '  
  
"Sessa remembers that Sessa does not get mail often that he doesn't.  
  
"Please don't intrupt Kenshin. Anyway all of us who relized it was a trap declined. And the fangirls got mad, then they teamed up with the girls from our stories to bishienap us and bring us to their sleepover.  
  
"What do you mean all of us who new it was a trap." Sano said. "WAIT you don't mean that some people accepted their invintation?!?!?!?"  
  
"That's exactly what he means." Heie (once again spelling. Because if you hadn't noticed I cant spell.) said "and even worse the idiots that went where brainwashed."  
  
"Heie what do you mean by brainwashed??" sano questioned  
  
"I mean that everyone who went to the con has become the fangirls slaves. They will do anything those girls tell them to do."  
  
"Now that's bad. Hey which guys went to the con??"  
  
"You'll find out soon I hear them coming and I smell poison cookies. They say there all right but I found a toenail in mine!!" Inuyasha started to baddle "I mean come on! How does a toenail get into cookies!!.  
  
"I don't know what world she's from but I pitty the fool who has to eat her food." Kyo from fruits basket said.  
  
"Hey Kenshin sounds like Karou is trying to cook agin. I swear she made poison during the war-"suddenly Sano was Inturpted from speaking when Karou and her magickal bokken of hurting people appeared out of nowhere and started to pummel Sano into the ground.  
  
"I HEARD THAT SANO AND YOU (thud) WILL (thud) REGECT  
(thud) SAYING (thud) THAT (final thud)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karou screamed  
  
"Relax Karou you can hit him later when we don't need them conscious" Gogo said while walking down the stairs with fangirls and bishies following her.  
  
"Well since your all up LET THE SLEEPOVER BEGIN!!!!!!!!"  
  
stay tuned in for a preview of the next chapter of THE FANGIRL SLEEPOVER but first you all most promise to review by clicking that wonderful button down there. Everyone promised good 'cause I need more ideas for a sleepover, and what is ten fingers. Also vote what should happen to the guys. thrut or dare The fangirls give them girlish makeovers Spin the bottle Have the guys model in their underwear  
Well hope you like It  
-Spunky 


End file.
